nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V253
Nintendo Power V253 is the 253rd issue of Nintendo Power. It featured the exclusive reveal of Super Scribblenauts and the DSiWare remake of Earthworm Jim. It also featured an exclusive developer interview with the people behind New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Evaluation Station The following reviews are for download-able games for the Wii and the Nintendo DSi. "Recommended" is a critic's positive response, "Hmmm..." is a lukewarm response, and "Grumble Grumble" is a poor response. |-valign="top" |'WiiWare' * 5 in 1 Solitaire - Recommended * "Aha! I Found it!" Hidden Object Game - Grumble Grumble * The Amazing Brain Train - Recommended * Bit.Trip Runner - Hmmm... * Bittos+ - Grumble Grumble * Blaster Master Overdrive - Recommended * Bloons - Grumble Grumble * Mega Man 10 - Recommended * Hubert the Teddy Bear Winter Games - Grumble Grumble * Tales of Monkey Island Chapter 5: Rise of the Pirate God - Recommended * Tomena Sanner - Recommended * Tumblebugs 2 - Hmmm... * Uno - Hmmm... |'DSiWare' * 5 in 1 Solitaire - Recommended * Airace: Tunnel - Grumble Grumble * Chronos Twins - Recommended * Downtown Texas Hold'em - Recommended * Dark Void Zero - Recommended * Escapee Go! - Grumble Grumble * Extreme Hangman - Hmmm... * Fieldrunners - Hmmm... * Legends of Exidia - Hmmm... * Link 'N' Launch - Hmmm... * Me and My Dogs: Friends Forever - Recommended * Move Your Brain Rollway Puzzle - Grumble Grumble * Oscar in Movieland - Grumble Grumble * Number Battle - Recommended * Starship Defense - Recommended * Sudoku 4Pockets - Grumble Grumble * True Swing Golf Express - Hmmm... |} Reviews This month, five Wii games and twelve DS games (counting Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver as two separate games) were reviewed. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver versions were by far the highest rated games oh the month, both receiving 9.5's from Phil Theobald in a shared review. The next highest rated game was WarioWare D.I.Y. at 8.5. On the same page of the review, the writers that had created and presented their own microgames for the feature article earlier in the issue rated their games. The ratings were completely arbitrary and basically done out of humor; for example, "Power Surge" was rated as "5 Exhausted Editors", "Revenge" was rated as "1 Blasted Bro", "Cool Albert" was rated as "1 Suave Villain" and "Funky Boxing" was rated as "2 Black Eyes". :Please use the symbols next to each heading to sort the games by "title", "score", "console", "reviewer" and "ESRB rating". Images File:NP253.png| Retail cover File:NP253.jpg| Subscriber Edition cover File:NP253 SMB3.jpg| Super Mario Bros. 3 anniversary article excerpt File:NP253 Wario.jpg| WarioWare D.I.Y. article excerpt File:NP253 NSMBW.jpg| New Super Mario Bros. Wii interview excerpt Staff (Kuribo's Cobblers) *EDITOR IN CHIEF Chris Slate *EXECUTIVE EDITOR Steve Thomason *SENIOR EDITOR Chris Hoffman *ASSOCIATE EDITOR Justin Cheng *ART DIRECTOR Chris Imlay *CONTRIBUTING EDITORS Patrick Cunningham, Andrew Hayward, Casey Loe, Nathan Meunier, Randy Nelson, George Sinfield, David F. Smith, Phil Theobald *COPY EDITOR Candace Cunningham *LICENSING MANAGER Frances Wall Jha See also *List of Nintendo Power volumes External links *Volume 253 Table of Contents (PDF) Category:Nintendo Power